


I'm Sorry

by Vegan_Venom



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Ficlet, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Making Up, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegan_Venom/pseuds/Vegan_Venom
Summary: Foramiedelabaisse/EmilyScarlett, who prompted: "Could you write exr apologising to each other after a fight?"





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilyScarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyScarlett/gifts).



Enjolras rapped his knuckles on the door and waited, fiddling nervously with the hem of his cardigan. There was a scuffle and the sound of movement inside, but the door remained closed.

Enjolras took a deep breath, reminding himself of Combeferre’s advice that this would go much better if he could just stay calm. He knocked again.

The sound of cursing made its way through the wood, and after another ten seconds or so Grantaire was standing in the doorway, arms folded and looking impatient and disinterested, though the red rings around his eyes gave away his real mood.

“Yes?” Grantaire asked after several awkward moments had passed. 

Now that his boyfriend was in front of him, Enjolras’ planned speech had vanished from his head. “Can I – can I come in?” he asked, buying himself more time to think. His voice sounded more vulnerable than he’d intended, and he realised abruptly that he would have no idea what to say if he was turned down.

“I don’t know, _can_ you come in?” Grantaire asked mockingly, but stood aside to let Enjolras through nevertheless. “You have a key and half your shit is here; you practically live here at this point.”

Enjolras shuffled into the hallway and let Grantaire close the door behind him. He felt like a visitor in this apartment for the first time in months, and that just wouldn’t do. 

“I’m sorry,” Enjolras stated, cutting right to the chase.

Grantaire merely grunted sceptically and walked a few paces away, busying himself with tidying the clutter on the side table and not meeting his eyes.

Enjolras sighed quietly. He could do this. What kind of hypocrite would he be if he spent half his free time railing about injustice, but couldn’t even apologise to his boyfriend when he had been hurtful?

“I’m sorry for what I said to you about the leaflets,” he tried again. “It wasn’t fair of me to call you lazy, especially when I know how much you struggle with that descriptor. And I should never have implied that you… didn’t manage to get them done… on purpose. I know you must have tried your best.”

Grantaire turned around, trying to continue being sullen but unable to help the upturn of his lips. “It _was_ pretty ableist of you,” he agreed.

Enjolras knew Grantaire was trying to mock him, but that didn’t stop the words from being true. “It was, and I’m sorry,” Enjolras replied, taking a hesitant step forward. “All the work you do for Les Amis is appreciated, and you don’t ever have to push yourself or feel bad if you can’t do something, okay?”

Grantaire took a step forward too, then, face becoming earnest as he revealed how little he actually wanted to remain arguing. “Okay. But you need to let me say that _I’m_ sorry that I called what you do pointless, and that-“

“No, no!” Enjolras cut him off, taking another step forward so that he could take Grantaire’s hands in his. “I said something really out of line and you reacted by trying to push me away, which I know you can’t really help. Don’t apologise for that.”

Grantaire ducked his head. “Still probably shouldn’t have called you a bougie hipster who gets a kick out of acting like he’s one of us poor miserable fuckers on the weekend.”

Enjolras gritted his teeth. “Well, it’s kind of true-“

“No it’s not.” Now it was Grantaire’s turn to cut him off. He reached out his callused right hand and brushed a lock of hair behind Enjolras’ ear, leaving their left hands still entwined. “You really believe in what you do, and you show us solidarity, not pity. I still don’t think you’re gonna change anything, but I’m proud of you for giving it your all.”

Enjolras smiled, blinking away the beginning of tears. “Thank you,” he whispered, leaning down to allow their foreheads to touch. “Love you, R.”

“Love you too, mon ange,” Grantaire replied, tilting his chin up for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm (provisionally) off hiatus, but easing myself back into writing, so please be patient!   
> My [tumblr](https://veganvenom.tumblr.com/) is here.


End file.
